


The Lady General

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Lady Genichiro of Ashina is admired by all who serve under her. Wolf, the daughter of Great Shinobi Owl is no exception. She finds herself catching the Lady's eye and is summoned to her room...





	The Lady General

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lesbian smut fic. I don't know what I'm doing, but I hope I didn't offend anyone. Hope you enjoy!

Lady Genichiro of the Ashina is admired by all under her service. A female general who leads and rallies her troops with impressive charisma and a stern persona. The granddaughter of the Sword Saint, she holds the hopes of being a promising leader.

Wolf is a shinobi under the Ashina’s employ. A servant of shadow, Wolf does not interact much with the Lady, but like many others, she too feels rather fortunate to be serving a woman of such strength. The Lady herself is attractive, perhaps more handsome than beautiful with her androgynous looks which includes sharp features and even sharper eyes. She is as tall as her other relatives in the bloodline, towering over others imposingly as she carries an Odachi that matches her skill and strength. Her gaze is as intense and piercing as the arrows she shoots, and her voice sparks her soldiers' spirits like the lightning she summons.

As the Owl’s daughter, Isshin sometimes call upon Wolf to give her orders. If she is fortunate enough, Wolf would get a glimpse of the female general. And one day, the gods must have smiled upon her for Lady Genichiro herself summons Wolf personally.

“I hear you are exceptionally skilled,” the Lady says as Wolf kneels in greeting by her feet. “As the Great Shinobi Owl’s daughter and a student of Lady Butterfly, I expect a lot from you.”

“Yes, my Lady,” Wolf replies, keeping her head down.

She feels the other walk towards her, but Wolf does not move to show no disrespect. A calloused hand cups her chin and raises her face. Wolf is immediately greeted by the Lady’s visage and Wolf finds her own cheeks feeling warm. Lady Genichiro is indeed attractive, especially this up close. Even the Wolf, who is known to be impassive most of the time, is affected.

“A starving wolf indeed,” the Lady comments as their gazes meet. A minute smile graces the Lady’s lips but the Wolf remains quiet, taking the rather odd comment, unsure if the woman was mocking or complimenting her. 

She is then sent out to carry out her order. Wolf accomplishes it easily, barely breaking a sweat and proving her skills and worth.

Upon learning of the shinobi’s success, the Lady General is very impressed.

\--------

Wolf is summoned once more upon completion of her mission. She arrives in Lady Genichiro’s room and enters. The Lady is dressed down, without her usual armour. She is sitting casually by the open window, sipping on sake. The Wolf makes no comment or change in expression, greeting the Lady and announcing her arrival. 

“I have arrived, my Lady,” Wolf says, kneeling on one knee, head lowered.

“You did well, Loyal Wolf,” Lady Genichiro praises. “Come here.”

Wolf obliges. She walks over to kneel right in front of the general. The larger woman chuckles. “Do you drink? Come join me.”

The Wolf looks at her with a slight frown. It is not that she has not drunk alcohol - her own Father enjoys drinks and makes her join him to build up her resistance - it’s that she is wary to be so casual with her master.

“No need to worry, take it as an order,” Lady Genichiro insists and shoves a cup to Wolf’s face. “Now drink.”

Wolf tries not to sigh and takes a seat beside the woman. She accepts the offered cup and sips on the sake. It’s been chilled, but it goes down her throat warm. It makes her body relax. The mission hadn't been hard but the journey to and fro had been long and tiresome. 

But their drinking session passes by quietly and the atmosphere between them is surprisingly mild. Lady Genichiro ends up talking about other drinking parties, laughing quietly to herself. And soon enough, they’ve both drank a decent amount of alcohol that their complexions are flushed. Wolf spies a glimpse of the Lady’s face and sees that her cheeks are red with her eyes glazed. It is likely that she is tipsy, if not full on drunk. Wolf is just slightly buzzed, but she is still coherent.

“I think I should go back, my Lady,” Wolf attempts to dismiss herself. She doesn’t want to get into trouble.

“No, not yet. You’re staying here with me,” Lady Genichiro answers, scowling at her and grabbing Wolf by the wrist. The shinobi is pulled in towards the general, nearly crashing into her and Wolf can immediately feel the woman’s hard muscles. It makes her flustered, somehow. 

“My Lady…” Wolf tries to pry herself free, but when she looks up, the Lady is smirking coyly at her.

“Yes, my Wolf?” the general purrs. Her tone is sultry and her smirk is both playful and dangerous. Her loose robes reveal her strong chest, and Wolf can see the impressive abs on her toned stomach. “Your skill is far more outstanding than I expected. It’s not often one finds a powerful woman in the military. We should stick together, shouldn’t we?”

“I will... definitely support you, my Lady,” Wolf answers, controlling the shakiness in her voice. She tries to keep her eyes away from the general’s cleavage, the collar of her robe slipping off her shoulder.

“Mm, that’s good to know,” the Lady murmurs sleepily. She ends up lying down on her back while Wolf watches her. A powerful, attractive woman laid out vulnerable before the shinobi. Wolf doesn't have many desires, much less act on them, but this… only the Lady General can stir up such feelings in the shinobi. 

"My Lady, you should go to sleep, let me move you-”

“Mmh, not yet,” Lady Genichiro slurs. Her eyes are barely open, but her thighs are parted wide to reveal her underwear slightly hidden under her robe. She smirks down at Wolf enticingly. “I see you’ve been looking, starving Wolf.”

“...Apologies, my Lady,” Wolf mutters, promptly looking away.

“No need, I’m offering,” Lady Genichiro says flippantly. That gets Wolf’s attention as she snaps her eyes back to the other woman, her heart beating faster. The general grins and hooks her finger at the smaller female in a beckoning motion. “Come here, Wolf.”

And Wolf willingly follows that order. The shinobi climbs over to the larger woman and large hands land on her slim waist. They slide up to the back of Wolf’s head and neck and the shinobi is pulled down to a hungry kiss. Their tongues tangling and Genichiro’s tongue sliding over hers. Wolf begins to feel warm and dizzy, as if she is getting drunk from the general’s kiss.

One of the hands move down to grab her rear and squeezes. She pulls Wolf against her between her thighs, wrapping those long legs around her waist and trapping her there.

“Lady Gen-” Wolf pulls from her, trying to breathe, but is almost immediately pulled back to the Lady’s needy kisses. The general is aggressive, sucking and biting at Wolf’s lips and tongue, beginning to hump and buck her hips up to Wolf’s. It’s lewd and obscene, a vulgar thing to see the dignified Lady General do, but the sight of it makes Wolf feel heat pool into her lower gut.

Wolf, despite being passive most of the time, feels a fire light up in her chest. Her hand moves down to cup the Lady between her legs, rubbing at the cloth-covered crotch. That earns a soft and needy moan from the general. “Ahh, Wolf…”

Wolf is spurred by that erotic sound. She dips her fingers past the cloth to touch the woman directly. The response from that is gratifying. Lady Genichiro bites her lip and flutters her eyes close. Her cheeks flush a bright red as Wolf teases her moistening lips below. Wolf watches the general’s expression with rapt attention. She wants to see more of this side of the Lady, who’s normally stern and intimidating.

“M-more,” the Lady gasps, squirming under Wolf’s fingers. Of course, as the loyal servant, Wolf has to oblige. She rubs the length of her fingers along the wet folds and toys with them while her thumb rubs and teases Genichiro’s clit. The general shivers and opens her legs wider apart as her hands cling onto Wolf tightly. “Yes please-!”

“Lady Genichiro… please forgive me,” Wolf mutters as she steals another kiss from the moaning woman, immediately moving her lips down to kiss along Genichiro’s neck and chest. Her free hand pushes away the lady’s night robes to cup at one of her breasts and closes her mouth over a nipple. She takes as much of that plump flesh in her mouth and sucks ravenously, her tongue flicking at the pert, hard nipples, all while she continues to rub at Genichiro’s cunt.

“Ahh-!” the Lady General groans, her arms wrapped around Wolf’s head. Her hips buck and shake to Wolf’s fingers. She’s moaning louder now, mumbling something incoherent as Wolf busies her mouth with the lady’s breasts, her ears listening in on the general’s voice. The shinobi pulls her mouth away with a pop, golden brown eyes glancing up to gaze and meet Genichiro’s. The Lady continues to mumble in a slurred voice, “I want..”

Wolf nips and kisses over her master’s stomach. She licks along the hard abs and dips lightly into her belly button. She moves further southward, both hands now pushing those strong thighs apart. The shinobi can feel the general’s lower body tremble. It’s hot and erotic, seeing her master debauched like this.

Wolf strips away the lady’s underwear to bare her genitals. Her cunt is wet and shining with her love juices. Wolf licks her lips, pressing her own legs together. Her own cunt throbs and her mouth waters as she stares at her master’s private parts. “My lady.. I want to…”

She can’t outwardly say it but she does feel like the starving wolf as she’s called. Her eyes are fixated on that one spot.

“Yes, do it,” Lady Genichiro demands. She reaches down and spreads her pussy open, letting the shinobi see all of her. Wolf shudders and stares at the presented view, reaching down to loosen her own hakama and slips her hand in to touch herself. She’s already aroused and wet, rubbing at her own cunt. Wolf looks back at Genichiro's darkened, dilated eyes as she orders her again, “Devour me, Wolf.”

Wolf makes a noise of affirmation. She leans down and takes the lady in her mouth. She moans at her taste. She tastes salty and warm and her tongue laps up at those secreted juices hungrily. The Wolf times her fingers to her tongue, flicking and teasing her master’s clit, sliding the tip of the muscle around those soft pussy lips.

She sucks at Genichiro’s labia, loud and obscene, sometimes pushing her tongue past and fucking the Lady with it. Her master shudders and grips at her head and hair as she moans out the shinobi’s name. Her cries are wanton and erotic. The longer Wolf eats her out, the wetter she gets. Lady Genichiro arches her back off the floor, curling her toes and pushing her crotch into Wolf’s face. “Ngh- Wolf, please…”

“M’lady..” Wolf moans, voice muffled as her master stuffs her mouth. The shinobi steps it up, introducing her fingers into her master’s pussy, pushing the first digit into her easily with how wet she is. Wolf moans as she watches the lady take her finger in. She pushes another digit in, then another. She shoves the three digits in and out of her master’s wet, slick cunt, thrusting it faster, adding her tongue and lips to stimulate Lady Genichiro’s clit.

“Gods-!” Genichiro gasps, throwing her head back for another moan. “I’m so close - more, Wolf, fuck me with your fingers like that!” Her servant indulges her master, picking up the pace of her fingers, plunging them deep inside her insides. Eventually she pushes a fourth finger in and the shinobi marvels at how much the Lady can take. She rubs at her own clit desperately, her own hips shaking as she tongues at Genichiro’s bundle of sensitive nerves.

Wolf can feel Lady Genichiro’s pussy muscles clench and tighten. She feels the pressure in her master’s insides, knowing that she is close to coming. She latches her mouth on the woman’s cunt and teases her with her teeth. It’s enough to make the lady general's entire body flinch as she cums hard and sudden, clear fluids squirting out and soaking her mouth and fingers. 

Wolf shudders hard, almost violently as her own pussy floods her hand and hakama with her own cum. Her thighs shiver, the thought of her master sullying her with her release a hot, erotic thought that she climaxed hard herself.

The shinobi kneels and catches her breath. She licks her lips and rakes her eyes over her master who’s laid back with her chest and full breasts heaving. Her robes are laid loosely over her, her hair tousled and splayed across the floor. Her master’s skin is flushed and red. Wolf wraps herself over her master’s body and nuzzles into the larger woman’s neck. 

“Forgive me, my Lady.. I’ve besmirched my pledge of fealty to you, tainting you like this,” Wolf murmurs. She feels guilty doing this when her Lady is drunk and not able to fully realize what’s happening.

“Silly Wolf, what are you talking about?” the Lady suddenly responds, startling the shinobi who thought that she was asleep. She wants to speak but the general cuts her off, pressing her finger to the other’s lips. “Shhh, I wanted it too.”

“But I took advantage - “

“Hush, Wolf. I’ve been interested in the Owl’s exceptional shinobi daughter for a while,” the lady general admits. She pulls Wolf to a kiss and lets the smaller woman lay more comfortably against her. The lady kisses her head and the shinobi flushes. “Do you understand?”

“Yes my lady.”

"Good, I will ask Grandfather to have you officially be my vassal tomorrow. Now sleep, my beautiful Wolf. You've worked hard tonight," the lady general chuckles. Wolf hides her face in her master's shoulder, but soon enough, both of them doze off to sleep. 


End file.
